1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in the step floor of a small snowmobile of the type driven by a standing operator.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, in a small snowmobile of the type driven by a standing operator, a driver stands on a step floor while maintaining his or her balance, and operates a steering member of the snowmobile. One example of such an arrangement is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,788.
However, the step floor disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,788 is small in width, and therefore it has several disadvantages. For example, it is inconvenient for the driver to change the position of his or her feet, and it lacks a secure foothold for the feet of the driver. Further, when the driver straddles the step floor, the force applied to maintain his or her balance is less effective.
Yet another disadvantage is that where snow lies on the step floor, the feet of the driver are liable to slip.